


Finding a Way

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU Post Patriot, Christmas, F/M, Fingering, Reunion, Vaginal Sex, post torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "I can only protect you if they keep believing I'm dead, Ollie," she whispered, "if they find out I'm alive, I will only be putting you in even more danger.""I don't care."
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 10





	Finding a Way

He was _freezing_. His hair was still wet from the water-torture they'd put him through for the last...he didn't even know how long. He didn't even know what _day_ it was. He shivered violently, his teeth chattering as he stared at her as she parked the car outside of some cabin in the woods. He couldn't help but wonder if he was still being tortured, and he was hallucinating. "Are you real?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

Chloe pursed her lips together a little and took a deep breath, nodding a little, "c'mon," she told him, pulling the key from the engine of the rental and getting out of the car, a worried frown firmly in place as she walked around the car and opened the door for him to get him out, "we need to get you warm."

Oliver stared up at her for a long moment, then slowly climbed to his feet, not taking his eyes off of her. Wordlessly he reached out and pulled her to him, burying his face against her hair.

Her chest clenched at the gesture and she pulled her arms around him tightly, closing her eyes as she held onto him. It had only been about two months since they'd seen each other, but it felt like so much longer and between breaking him out and getting him out here, they hadn't really had the time to just... hold each other like this before.

But it was snowing heavily now and he wasn't wearing much more than the blanket she had wrapped around his shoulders, "we need to get you inside, Ollie," she told him, taking a deep breath and pulling back.

His chest tightened as she pulled away and he swallowed hard, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed and somehow terrified and thrilled at the same time. It was the most he'd actually felt in weeks. "Where are we?" he whispered.

"North Kansas," she told him, "there isn't much around this area," she explained, placing a hand on his back and leading him to the door as she pulled out her keys and unlocked it.

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her unlock the door and open it. Shivering involuntarily, he quickly followed her inside.

Chloe locked all three locks on the door once they were inside and took a deep breath, shoulders slumping a little as she nodded to herself, they should be safe there, _he_ should be safe there.

"I have some clothes for you here, but we should start the fire and make sure you get warm enough," she said, finally turning to face him.

His eyes were filled with emotions as he stared at her once more. "How did you...what have...where..." Between the fact that he was freezing and disoriented, he had a billion questions darting through his mind at once and he couldn't seem to get any of them to work.

"Shh," she whispered to him, shaking her head and stepping closer once more, taking the blanket from his shoulders since it was now covered in snow and soaked, and dropping it by the door then picking up a towel from a suitcase nearby and walking back to him, "do you want to take a shower?" She offered quietly.

He blinked. "No," he said, shaking his head, his heart beating more quickly in his chest.

She took a deep breath and nodded, unfolding the towel and taking a step closer to wrap it around his shoulders, "everything will be okay," she promised him quietly, looking up at him, her own heart beating faster against her chest, "you and AC are their biggest targets right now and as long as we can keep the two of you safe, they shouldn't be able to find the others."

Without really thinking about it, his hands settled on her waist, and he searched her eyes intently. "You're really here," he whispered. "Aren't you?"

Her chest tightened and she nodded a little, placing her hands on his arms and rubbing them slowly over the towel to warm him up, "I'm here," she told him quietly.

Oliver gazed at her a moment longer, then dipped his head, kissing her softly.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back, stepping closer to him, both to warm him up and because she _finally_ could again.

Within seconds, he deepened the kiss, one hand sliding up and into her hair as he shifted closer to her as well. "God, I missed you," he whispered raggedly a moment later, leaning his forehead against hers.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, taking a deep breath to calm herself but kept her arms tightened around him, "I missed you too."

His hand was still wrapped in her hair, which was a little longer than the last time he'd seen her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, closing his eyes and shuddering as he held her tightly.

Chloe pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before opening her eyes and pulling her head back just enough to look at him, "are you hurt?" She asked quietly, a worried look in her eyes as she watched him closely.

"I'll live," he said just as quietly. He cupped her face in one hand.

"You better," she told him, smiling slightly. 

Oliver's chest tightened at the sight of her smile. It was something that a few months ago, he'd taken for granted seeing every day. And then she was gone and he wasn't sure he'd ever see it again, or her. His eyes watered involuntarily and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips then took a deep breath and reluctantly loosened her arms from around him, "c'mon," she told him, reaching for his hand, "lay down, I'll start the fire and get you some clothes."

He swallowed hard, rubbing a hand over his face and reluctantly moved to the dilapidated sofa by the fireplace. He kept his eyes on her even as he sprawled out on it.

"Dry yourself," she told him, glancing at him as she moved back to the suitcase, picking up a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt as well as a sweater. "Are you hungry?"

He rubbed the towel over his bare torso, still watching her. As if he took his eyes off her even for one split second, she'd vanish from his life once more without a trace. "Not really," he said quietly.

"Here," she told him quietly, holding the clothes out to him as she walked back to where he was sitting, trying her best not to think of how close she'd come to losing him. Again.

"Thank you," he murmured, catching her hand in his without being able to stop himself.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ollie," she promised quietly, her chest clenching once more as she looked down at him.

"Promise me," he whispered, looking up at her, still holding onto her hand.

She took a deep breath and placed the clothes on his lap before sitting down next to him, "I won't leave your side unless it's for your protection," she told him quietly.

Oliver's chest tightened once more as he sat up a little. "I need you by my side _for_ my protection," he whispered. "I always have."

Chloe swallowed hard, cupping his face in one of her hands, "I can only protect you if they keep believing I'm dead, Ollie," she whispered, "if they find out I'm alive, I will only be putting you in even more danger."

"I don't _care_."

" _I_ do," she told him, her eyes widening a little and her jaw tightening.

He sat up a little more. "There's nothing they can do to me that could be worse than what I've already been through."

"Yes, there is, Ollie," she brushed her thumb over his cheek, "and they were getting to it if we hadn't broken you out. And I don't want to even _think_ about you going through that again, especially not because of me."

His expression was pained. "I'd rather be tortured a thousand times over then lose you again," he whispered, tugging her closer to him.

"I never want them to get their hands on you again," she told him quietly, shifting closer to him.

"Then we'll go away somewhere. Just you and me," he murmured, burying his face against her neck.

"That's what this is," she told him quietly, raising a hand to his hair and running her fingers through it, "we're safe here."

"For now. I'm talking about for good," Oliver whispered, pressing a kiss against her skin.

"We can't just leave the others, Ollie." She told him quietly, "there is so much going on..." even as she spoke, she wished they could do just that, just take off and leave it all behind, start over somewhere else.

His chest tightened at her words and he swallowed hard, pulling her closer silently.

She turned her head and pressed her lips to his head, pulling him close too and holding him to her, "we're here _now_ , that's all that matters."

He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, closing his eyes tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

Her chest tightened at that and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly as well, "I love you." She murmured.

Oliver exhaled slowly, shivering involuntarily and sliding a hand beneath her shirt and up her bare back, feeling the warmth of her skin underneath his palm.

She held her breath, shifting slightly and hesitating before pressing her knees to the couch and moving to sit on his lap before pausing, "tell me if I hurt you," she said quietly.

Wordlessly he tugged her closer, one hand threading through her hair again and kissing her urgently.

She kissed him back just as urgently, her chest beating fast against her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands sliding back into his hair as she straddled his lap, pushing her body as close to his as she could.

Oliver slid his hands down to her waist once more, then tugged at the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and off of her in one swift movement before his lips descended on her throat. 

Chloe shivered again, keeping her eyes closed, she herself could barely believe they were there, that she was with him again, after all that time of running and hiding, then hearing the news of him being taken once more... she didn't want to let go of him anymore than he wanted to let go of her.

"I've been so alone," he whispered against her skin, kissing her again and sliding one of her bra straps off her shoulder, kissing her there, too.

Her chest tightened even more and her eyes felt warm, "I'm so sorry, Ollie," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed as she slid her hands under his towel, "I wanted to come back..."

"You're here now," he murmured, cupping her face in one hand.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, turning her head a little and pressing her lips to his palm softly but keeping her eyes on his face.

Oliver held her gaze, leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Chloe closed her eyes again, turning her face slightly and kissing him softly, "it's Christmas Eve," she said quietly against his lips, she had already accepted the fact that she was going to spend Christmas without him, no matter how many times she wanted to just go back to him, show up at the Clocktower and surprise him, she knew it wasn't safe, for him.

But when she heard the news, all she could hope for was that they managed to break him and AC out before Christmas and they had, because she knew Oliver hadn't had the opportunity to celebrate Christmas many times before, not with the people he cared about, and she wanted to give him that, even if it was just this one time.

His eyes widened a little at that news. "It _is_?" he whispered, staring at her. His stomach tightened a little at the look on her face.

Pursing her lips together, she nodded lightly, her eyes bright as she watched him, she didn't trust her voice, so she remained quiet.

"Oh," he murmured, searching her eyes and realizing part of her motivation. "Have you been safe?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered quietly, lifting a hand to cup his cheek and brushing her thumb over his bottom lip, "I've been watching." She admitted.

Oliver kissed her thumb softly. "You must have wanted to kill me," he murmured.

A faint smile appeared on her lips at that and she nodded, "only when I saw the press conference."

He swallowed hard. "I thought maybe it would help, make it so..." His voice trailed off and he shut his eyes. "I just made things worse for everyone."

"Shh," she told him quietly, shaking her head and pressing her thumb to his mouth, "no, Ollie, this was coming regardless, when the Suicide Squad first kidnapped you, they already knew about the vigilante registration law in the works, this isn't your fault."

He opened his eyes once more to gaze at her, his eyes sad. He dropped his gaze, trailing it down her torso and inhaling sharply at the scar on her stomach. He smoothed his fingers over it, his chest tight as he looked down at his matching scar, knowing exactly what it was from and when she'd gotten it. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She held her breath and shook her head a little, looking down at their matching scars and shaking her head as she dropped her hand from his face to his stomach, covering his, "I knew exactly what was going to happen, Ollie, this was my choice."

Oliver pulled her closer, hugging her tightly, and resting his head against hers. "They told me you were dead," he murmured. "But even before the tests came back, I knew it wasn't true."

Chloe smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around him once more and nodded, "you knew I wouldn't go in without a plan."

"And I would have felt it." He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

She shivered a little and held her breath but frowned slightly at his words, "felt it?"

"That you were gone for good. I would have felt it," he whispered.

With a deep breath, she just wrapped her arms around him and shook her head, holding him to her so tightly, her arms were hurting a little, "I would never willingly leave you."

"Ditto." He held onto her just as tightly, kissing her neck again, this time his mouth lingering a little longer.

Chloe closed her eyes for a second then pulled back, hooking a finger under his chin and turning his head up for him to look at her, she looked at him for a moment then leaned down, kissing him deeply, urgently.

A soft groan escaped him and he kissed her back with matching urgency, sliding one hand down her back and undoing the clasp on her bra.

She shifted and pulled the towel from around him, his skin felt warm under hers and she didn't think he was going to need it anymore, at least, not for now. She had missed him, missed _them_ so much, it hurt every time she thought about being with him like this, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

But the wait was over now, even if she didn't know how much time they had there, alone, hiding from reality and everything they had to deal with, she planned on making the most out of it, she planned on not holding back and letting him know everything she'd been so afraid to let him see before, because with lives like theirs, wasting time was the biggest mistake they could make.

Oliver shifted on the sofa so that she was lying beneath him, covering her body with his instantly and kissing her again, her head cradled in his arms. He kissed her until they were both breathless, forced to break apart in order to breathe, and then he pressed a soft kiss to her jaw, then her ear, nipping lightly at her earlobe.

Chloe looked up at him, her eyes bright, her heart beating fast against her chest and she didn't blink before reaching down and pushing his pants down, holding her breath as she cocked her head for him.

"Easy there," he murmured against her ear. "Don't rush." He lifted his head to look down at her.

She blinked a couple of times and looked up at him a little surprised, not rushing was not how things usually were between them, but she guessed that was then, when she was trying her best to ignore all her feelings for him. Her eyes teared up slightly and she nodded a little, taking a deep breath.

His chest tightened at the sight of her tears and his own eyes watered. He brushed his nose against hers and kissed her softly, slowly.

Chloe lifted her hand to cup his cheek and kissed him back just as slowly, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest, but she was trying her best to ignore it.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, feeling her anxiety, her tension.

"I'm okay," she told him, taking a deep breath, "it's just... good to see you."

"I know the feeling." He gazed at her intently, then slowly leaned down once more, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

She let her breath out slowly, cupping the back of his head and holding him to her as she willed herself to relax, normally, at any sign of tenderness her instincts would tell her to run, but it wasn't like that anymore, not after everything they'd been through.

Oliver felt her beginning to relax a little beneath him and he nibbled lightly on her throat. "You're the only Christmas present I ever want," he whispered.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly at that and hugged him to her, shivering slightly, "this is all I wanted, too."

"Who owns this place?" he murmured, suckling softly on her skin.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands over his back, carefully just in case he was hurt, "the Red Queen," she told him, smiling slightly.

Oliver lifted his head once more, his eyes widening. "That's where you've been," he murmured.

With another deep breath, she nodded slightly, "I knew she had the means to keep me hidden and I knew I could trust her to understand what I was doing," she told him quietly, brushing her nose against his.

He held his breath for a moment and gazed down at her. "I'm glad you've been safe," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry I kept you in the dark," she told him quietly, cupping his face once more.

Oliver swallowed hard. "If you have to leave again, we'll find some way to communicate this time." He turned his head and kissed her palm.

"They were watching you," she said quietly, taking a deep breath, "I didn't want to risk it..."

He winced at that, closing his eyes. "Right," he whispered.

"I wanted to talk to you," she told him quietly, shaking her head a little, "I was hoping if you had the letter and the bottle, you would get some closure."

He kissed her collarbone once more. "There's no such thing when it comes to you and me."

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes again, wrapping her arms around him once more, "I was secretly hoping that would be the case."

He smiled a little against her skin, shifting slightly and propping himself up on his arms, arching an eyebrow at her and smirking before taking her bra in between his teeth and dragging it down her chest until she was bared to him.

Chloe shivered and held her breath, lifting her head and watching him, her eyes a little wide and suddenly a lot darker.

He met her eyes and smiled, discarding the garment to the floor and slowly kissing his way down to her breasts, his kisses soft, reverent. "I've missed this," he whispered. "I've missed everything about you."

She shivered, running her hands over his face, hair and shoulders, "I did too." She pursed her lips together, "so much."

He nodded against her, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it even while his free hand moved to cup her other breast.

Chloe closed her eyes and moaned quietly at the feel of his warm tongue, her body still colder than usual from being outside.

Oliver enjoyed the soft moan that escaped her, enjoyed the familiarity of it. God, he'd missed her. He switched breasts, paying the same attention to the other, laving it with gentle licks and teasing strokes, taking his time and re-familiarizing himself with her body.

As much as she wanted a lot more of him, taking this slow might be better, it was helping her relax, it was helping her realize that they really were here and that they _together_.

"I love you," he whispered again, pressing a kiss between her breasts, and then another. "You're even more beautiful than I remembered."

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, shaking her head, "it hasn't been that long," she told him quietly.

"Feels like an eternity," he murmured.

"I agree," she whispered to him, shifting and lifting her body slightly, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

He closed his eyes, slowly kissing his way back up to her neck once more, and then lifting his head to gaze at her.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip and watched him for a second, propping herself up on her elbows and brushing her nose to his then pressing her lips against his.

Oliver kissed her back without hesitation, closing his eyes as one hand moved to cup her cheek.

She parted her lips and ran her tongue tightly against his mouth, leaning into his touch as she parted her legs, moving them to either side of him so he could be closer to her.

He exhaled slowly as his knees slid between her legs, settling against her carefully. He kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly, gently sliding a hand down her body.

Chloe tangled her fingers in his hair and turned her head, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw and shivering.

"Are you cold?" he murmured.

"That's not why I'm shivering," she told him, smiling against his skin and nibbling on his cheek.

He grinned at that, nodding a little. "Got it," he whispered, turning his head and kissing her again.

She kissed him deeply, cupping his head and lifting off of the couch a little, pulling him to her.

Oliver groaned softly, pressing closer to her as he slid his hand between her thighs. "I don't have protection here," he whispered.

Chloe took a sharp breath and shook her head, looking at him, her eyes a little wide, "I don't either," she told him, "I don't care."

He gazed at her intently, searching her eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"I'm still on the pill," she told him, searching his eyes too.

"Oh," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

She relaxed at that and returned the kiss, pulling him closer once more.

Oliver kissed her even as he slid his hand down to undo the button on her slacks, then slipped his hand inside of them, pulling away to look at her.

Chloe licked her lips and looked up at, smiling softly as she searched his eyes.

He smiled back at her, easing a finger inside her core and groaning softly.

"Oh," Chloe cried, tightening her arms around him a little, her body responding to his touch instantly, she'd been wanting to be with him again for so long.

He pressed a kiss to her mouth, easing a second finger inside her as his thumb circled the sensitive bundle of nerves at the junction of her thighs.

She shuddered hard at that, moaning loudly, "Ollie," she called, arching her back, he had a way of knowing exactly where and how to touch her.

Oliver shuddered at the sound of his name from her lips. He'd missed _that_ too. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"More," she whispered back at him, opening her eyes and looking up at him, as much as she loved his touch, she needed to feel him, _all_ of him, she needed to be as close to him as possible, because she needed to make sure this wasn't just another one of the dreams she had about him, and she would wake up only to find an empty bed.

He held her gaze and nodded a little, shifting and sliding her slacks and underwear off and discarding them to the floor. He slid his own pants off, as well. Then he reached down, lacing their fingers together and dipping his head to kiss her.

Chloe held on to his hands tightly and kissed him back, as much as she was trying to hold back, to keep it slow, she didn't want to rush them, but she couldn't keep the need and hunger from showing in the kiss.

Oliver kissed her back urgently as he slid forward, inside of her, shuddering a little involuntarily. It had been so long since they'd been together, it felt like he was finally home.

She moaned against his mouth, her fingers tightening around his, but she didn't break the kiss as she concentrated on the feel of having him inside of her again and how amazing, how _right_ they felt together, like they were supposed to be with each other and no one else.

For a long moment, he simply held himself in check, relishing in the moment and gazing down at her. "I love you, Chloe," he whispered.

"I love you, Ollie," she told him after taking a deep breath, keeping her gaze in his. She guessed they both needed to make sure the other was real.

He smiled softly, pulling back a little and thrusting into her again, his hands tightening around hers.

Chloe moaned once more, her back arching under him as he thrust into her deeper this time, her eyes rolling back as she pulled her hands, and his, up, trying to pull him closer.

Oliver shifted above her, then flipped them so she was on top of him, keeping her close with one arm around her waist.

She gasped softly and looked down at him, for a second, she was sure they were going to slide off of the couch and fall on the floor, but she should have known better, with his reflexes, he wouldn't let that happen. She took a deep breath and smiled down at him pressing her knees to the couch and pulling her hair behind her ear as she rocked her hips against his slowly.

He gazed up at her, his eyes intense as he watched her move on him. He lifted a hand to rest on her hip, shifting slightly to meet her halfway. It was how they always did things.

They moved together, meeting each other halfway thrust by thrust, slowly for a long time, but as always, with them, it didn't take long before that wasn't enough anymore and their movements became hungrier, needier, more urgent, after being so long apart, them missing each other was just a part of it. Their bodies missed each other and all the sensations that came with being together.

Chloe had no idea how much time had passed, it felt like hours and seconds at the same time, but she found herself moaning with every thrust and when he added the pressure of his fingers to her nerves on top of the feeling of him inside of her, she knew she was getting undone in no time at all. Their bodies, that were trying to fight the cold before were now both covered with a thin layer of sweat and she started moving faster, her muscles clenching to him as her stomach tightened with anticipation and with just a couple more thrusts, her hand holding firmly to his free one, she moaned loudly, crying his name as her orgasm broke through her body with such a powerful force, as much as she wanted to keep her eyes on him, she couldn't control them when they closed as her body shuddered hard.

His orgasm hit only a moment later as he thrust into her one last time, crying out her name and tugging her down closer to him, kissing her urgently as one hand tangled in her hair. His breathing was heavy, harsher than usual. Swallowing hard, his body still shuddering, he stroked his free hand down her bare back, laying his head down on the sofa and shutting his eyes.

Breathing heavily, she laid down on top of him, shivering as he ran his hand over her back, it took her a moment to pull herself together enough to turn her head to look up at him, "wow," she whispered quietly. No matter how many times they did this, he always blew her mind.

A smile touched his mouth. "Yeah," he whispered. "I agree."

She smiled a little and kissed his jaw, then shifted higher and kissed his cheek, "you're amazing."

" _We're_ amazing," he corrected her softly.

"We are," she whispered to him, cuddling against his chest and wrapping her arms under his shoulders, hugging him to her. She didn't know how she had been able to go so long without being close to him, but now that she knew what that was like, and more importantly, now that she had him again, she wasn't sure she could ever let him go, no matter what happened.

"We'll find a way," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head sleepily and tightening his arms around her.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly at that and nodded, "we will," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. They had to.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Ollie," she told him back, turning her head slightly and hiding it against his neck, "I love you."

"I love you," he echoed, pulling a blanket off the back of the sofa and draping it over them. He didn't know what the morning would bring, but for now he wasn't going to worry about it. For now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
